1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transceiver intended for voice communication in the outdoors, for example, in a battlefield, at a construction site or in any other noisy and dusty environments, in which a wearer of the transceiver is often sweated all over and/or exposed to dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any one of conventional transceivers, which include cell phones and like portable phones as shown in FIGS. 5 to 8, is satisfactory in terms of hand-free usage.
Of these conventional transceivers, one shown in FIG. 5 is provided with an elastic neckband 21, which supports a throat microphone 22 at one of opposite end portions thereof. This throat microphone 22 is adapted to engage with the throat or other vibrating body portion adjacent to the larynx of the wearer. On the other hand, as for the conventional transceiver shown in FIG. 6, this one is provided with an expandable band 23, which is provided with an engaging means such as an adhesive tape or the like in each of its opposite end portions. Through such an engaging means, the throat microphone 22 is attached to the expandable band 23.
As for another conventional transceiver shown in FIG. 7, this one is provided with a headband 24. Attached to each of opposite end portions of the headband 24 is an earmuff 25. Incorporated in one of the earmuffs 25 is a speaker (not shown). Extended from this earmuff 25, in which the speaker is incorporated, is an arm for supporting a microphone 26 at its free end portion. The last one shown in FIG. 8 is provided with a supporting band 27. As is clear from FIG. 8, the supporting band 27 is provided with an earpiece 28 in each of opposite end portions thereof. Extended from the earpiece 28 is an ear engaging bend 30 which has a bone conduction speaker 29 connected with its free end portion. Extended from one of these bends 30 is an arm which supports the microphone 26 at its free end portion in the vicinity of the wearer's mouth.
However, any one of the conventional transceivers is poor in wearability (i.e., stability when worn on the wearer's head), and therefore can't stand most of long-term physical working conditions. Further, the conventional transceiver is designed for the short-term (i.e., throw-away) use not for the long-term use. Consequently, in the conventional transceiver, there is not any idea of replacing a damaged component of the transceiver with a corresponding new component. In other words, due to lack of such an idea of replacement of the components, when the conventional transceiver is damaged, it is necessary to replace the damaged transceiver with a new set of transceiver. In this respect, the conventional transceiver is not economical of maintenance cost.